


Venus

by ASingularSadSoggyPringle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle
Summary: The room reeked of Iron and rot. There was a telltale click of the door locking, and she flicked on the light which barelyiy up the windowless room. Jason stood, pale as a ghost next to Mr. Thomas' desk.--------------------So..... I wrote this for my English teacher, who is a big fan of horror, and we were supposed to add a supernatural element. I was really proud of this piece, so I uploaded it here!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Venus

Lira breathed out, the freezing air condensating into a cloud of mist which danced and curled in the air around her. She pulled her jacket closer to he body as she carefully walked to the flower shop where she worked. The bell twinkled as she walked in.

_Jason and Mr. Thomas must have arrived early_

She glanced at the clock as she slid off her coat. 6:36am. It ticked over to 6:37 as she looked away.

_The shop opens at 7:00, so before it opens she has to--_

Her train of thought was cut off by the joyful voice of Mr. Thomas. 

"Lira! Good morning~" he practically sang, a grin on his face. He was happier than usual.

"Good morning, Mr. Thomas" she sighed, making her way to the dim backroom. Before she could flick on the light the door shut behind her. She could feel Mr. Thomas' hot breath against her neck. The room reeked of iron and rot. There was a tell tale click of the door locking and she flicked on the light which barely lit the windowless room. Jason was stood pale as a ghost next to Mr. Thomas' desk.

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

She gagged as she saw the source of the noise. Blood dripped from the large antique cupboard they were never allowed into. 

Jason opened his mouth to speak, fear writhing on his eyes, but could only shut it again as Mr. Thomas put up his hand. Mr. Thomas gently guided Lira into the stinking, dim room with a firm hand on her shoulder. The rest of the world dripped away as icy fear tore at it, making her feel like the room was the only thing that had ever existed. 

"Do you trust me?" Mr. Thomas spoke. 

_NO. GET OUT. RUN_

"yes, Mr. Thomas" was all she said. Jason agreed, gagging with every breath. 

"Good.... Good. Well, I need to trust you both. So... We're going to play a game! I got someone to play on the other team, too." he grinned twistedly and pranced over to the cupboard. The lock on the cupboard clicked.  
A gush of hot, throat tightening air flooded into the room as its doors swung open. 

Jason turned around and vomited, only adding to the stench choking those in the room. 

Mr. Thomas' grin only widened as he placed a blood splattered, scratched metal bat on his desk. 

With a scrape that made Jason and Lira shudder, Mr  
Thomas dragged the chair-bound man out of the void like blood-stained cupboard. 

The man's mouth hung open, his jaw broken, the empty space where his tongue used to be was bloody and ragged. A gaping hole where his left knee should be oozed and dripped puss. He was bound at his hands, waist and ankles with a thick rope. Mr. Thomas untied one hand and held it firmly on the desk. A knife glinted in the dim light. The man squealed as Mr. Thomas cut off the tip of his pointer finger. Mr. Thomas continued on his middle finger. Then his ring finger. His Little finger. Thumb. Soon both hands were oozing blood and a small pile of fingertips rested on the desk. 

Mr. Thomas strode towards Jason, scooping up the finger tips in the process. The man didn't need his hands to be retied anymore. 

"how about we feed my Venus Fly Traps, Jason"  
Mr. Thomas hummed and pushed the fingertips into Jason's hands. Panic spread through Jason's face. 

Jason's first mistake was dropping the fingertips. His second was screaming. A slap resounded around the room as Mr. Thomas' hand came in contact with Jason's cheek. Jason fell to the floor. 

"Pick. Them. Up." Mr. Thomas growled. Jason scrambled to pick up the fingertips. Lira had fallen to the floor too, and was silently crying. 

Jason held the fingertips in his hands and Mr. Thomas gripped his wrists. He guided Jason to his wall of venus fly traps underneath a florescent light. One by one each fingertip was dropped into the gaping maw of a venus fly trap. 

"Good" Mr. Thomas spoke sweetly. He turned towards Lira with predatory eyes. She stood up hastily as he walked around his desk towards her. His nails scraped down the bat until he gripped its handle. 

He lifted the stained metal bat and let it swing by his side with a lax wrist. He walked calmly, painstakingly slowly, with one hand in his pocket towards Lira, who merely shook where she stood. He pressed the bat's handle gently into her hands. 

"Kill him" he spoke softly, some could call it encouragingly. She did as she was told and walked over to the man with quivering legs. She reached him after what felt like an eternity. The bat felt heavy in her hands as she lifted it above her head and swung. 

There was a sickening crack as his shoulder shattered. She had missed his head. So she swung again. And again. And again. And again. It was addictive, the warm splatters of blood up her arms sending electric signals across her skin. Before she knew it, a grin had slithered onto her face. Twenty Two hits later, and his skull caved in. 

She dropped the bat. 

Realisation dawned as she turned to Mr. Thomas, a grin still split her face from ear to ear. The bat hit the floor with a clatter and her grin fell with it. She looked over at Jason with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry" she breathed as Jason grabbed the knife on the desk with shaking hands and took his own life. He fell to the floor again with a lifeless Thud. 

She turned back to Mr. Thomas, and a second realisation hit her like a _bat_. This wasn't Mr. Thomas. It never had been. 

The not-Mr. Thomas surged forward and grabbed either side of her head with an Iron grip. Her neck snapped easily as the bell on the front door rang. 

"Lira, Jason!? The shop has supposed to be open for 20 minutes!" yelled Mr. Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
